The Choice
by bonesbemmettlover
Summary: Vincent makes his choice. Set after the 4 episode arc with Bridget Regan. CHAPTER 5 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

The Choice

A/N Hi all! This is my first fanfic for Beauty and the Beast. I LOVE this show. I just keep watching the episodes over and over again. Anyway, in doing so, I got a great idea for a one shot. This is my theory on what will happen at the end of the 4 episode guest run of Bridget Regan. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. Darn it!

* * *

Chapter 1

As Catherine entered her silent apartment, exhaustion washed over her. Lately, all there had been was silence, utter and complete silence. Heather and Evan were out on yet another date, and Vincent…

Catherine tried not to think about Vincent. Ever since…_she_ had come back into Vincent's life, Catherine had been the odd woman out. She hadn't seen Vincent, not since the night Catherine had told him to follow his heart and make his choice. Making her way into her bedroom, she glanced toward the fire escape. Empty. No Vincent to greet her. The empty fire escape almost seemed to mock her. For the 20th or so time since that night, Catherine fought the urge to close and lock the window. But, her heart wouldn't let her. She still held out hope that he would chose her.

Unconsciously, Catherine shrugged her shoulders, trying to suppress the pain that was now a constant in her heart. She didn't really have a claim on him. He was an adult, capable of making his own decisions.

Changing quickly, Catherine made her way back to the living room, sitting on the couch with a heavy sigh. She thought about ordering a pizza, but lacked the energy to dial the number. Knowing that Heather would be gone for several hours, Catherine stared at the living room wall, engulfed in the dark hole that was now her life. It gave her time to think. To remember…

…to cry without an audience.

Catherine stared at her phone, somewhat surprised to find it in her hand. She looked at the screen. The single letter "V" jumped out at her. This particular number had expired last week, but still, she couldn't erase it. It was the only tangible thing of him she had left. Instead, she rubbed her finger lightly over that "V", wishing she had his new number. Oh, she could call JT, but she didn't want to get him involved. It was obvious that Vincent didn't want her to have the new number. Her heart broke with that realization. Sighing, she turned her phone off, tossing it on the cushion beside her. She didn't want to talk to anyone tonight anyway.

A short while later, a noise from her bedroom startled Catherine. She ignored it, assuming some papers had fallen or something. But, a second noise brought her to her feet. Grabbing her gun, she made her way quietly to her bedroom. She brought her gun up and rounded the corner.

Sitting on her bed was a small bouquet of roses. Catherine froze, knowing only one person would have put them there.

…._Vincent_….

Looking toward the fire escape, she noted it was empty. Disappointment washed over her. He had been there, and left without a word to her. Catherine sniffled quietly, wondering why he had given her the flowers. Was that his way of saying….goodbye? Gingerly, she set down her gun and picked up the roses, bringing them to her nose. She inhaled the delicate scent, catching a small whiff of Vincent's unique scent, as well.

Catherine stared at the roses for another moment, teardrops leaking from her eyes. Wiping them away, she turned, roses in hand, intent on putting them into a vase.

A large figure blocked her path. Catherine gasped, nearly dropping the roses. She pulled them closer to her chest, willing her heart to stop its thunderous pounding. Finally, she breathed out…

"Vincent…?"

Vincent stared back at her, flesh and blood. _Real…_

"Hello, Catherine," he said, his gravely voice sending chills down her spine. He looked her up and down, almost as if he were cataloging everything about her. Catherine grew warm under his scrutiny. Finally, their eyes collided, her hazel ones questioning, his brown ones apologetic. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Catherine released the breath that had been stuck in her chest. She stared at him, thinking this must be a dream. He wasn't really here. She had fallen asleep on the couch, that was all. Reaching down, she pinched herself, and winced from the pain. _Okay, not a dream then…_

"What….what are you doing here?" Catherine asked, her voice barely a whisper. But, Vincent heard her, just like he always did. He took a step toward her. Reaching up, his hand gently glided over her cheek.

"You told me I had to make a choice. To follow my heart. I wanted you to know that I've made my choice," Vincent said, his voice so gently and quiet. _Apologetic…._

Catherine stepped away, unable to bare what she knew was now coming. He _was _there to say goodbye…

Turning away from him, Catherine uttered what she knew would be the last things she ever spoke to Vincent Keller. "Thank you for the roses. But…they weren't necessary. A text would have sufficed. You didn't have to come all the way over here to say…._goodbye." _Her voice cracked on the last word.

She stared at the floor, knowing any second he would disappear from her life, forever. Tears once again threatened to fall. She felt him step behind her. His hands came to her shoulders, turning her toward him. Catherine continued to stare down, unable to look at Vincent's face. She felt him tip her chin up, forcing her to meet his gaze.

Tenderly, his lips settled over hers. He kissed her lightly, with only a slight pressure. Catherine gasped, and Vincent used that opportunity to gently suck her lower lip into his mouth. Catherine groaned, and threaded her fingers through his hair, feeling him pull her even closer. Vincent deepened the kiss, sweeping his tongue into her mouth. Catherine responded in kind, and heard the small growl that emitted from Vincent.

Finally, they pulled apart, the need for oxygen too compelling. Both panted lightly, their hearts pounding in rhythm. Vincent ran his hands through Catherine's hair, feeling its silkiness run over his fingers.

"I'm _not _saying goodbye. Not to you. Not ever," Vincent stated, causing Catherine to blush slightly.

"After that kiss, I kinda figured that out," Catherine said, slightly breathless. Vincent chuckled, and pulled her toward him again.

"Alex is my past. But you…you are my present, and my future," Vincent told her, holding Catherine tightly against himself. Catherine snuggled into his warmth, inhaling his unique scent.

Catherine now knew she had nothing to worry about. Vincent was hers, and always would be.

_#__

_A/N So, what did you think? Reviews make me happy!_


	2. Chapter 2

The Choice

A/N Okay, so I just saw the spoiler pics for episode 11. I've got 2 words….Gag me! Nothing about Catherine, just pics of Vincent and….._Alex._ I know I'm gonna hate that episode already…..

Anyway, I know I said this was a one shot, but a couple few of you wanted to see Vincent's side of it. So, I am more than happy to oblige! I am turning this into a 3 shot! Here is Vincent's side of things with Alex for all of you beasties out there who are mondo curious! Who knows? Maybe I might even make it longer yet after the 3rd chapter…

Thanks for all the lovely review! So happy everyone likes this so much!

Now, I would like to give a shot out to an awesome writer. If you haven't read the story- **A Victim and an Innocent- The Sequel to Past Present & Future, by Mochi-girl, **I **Highly **recommend you do! It is a crossover fic for Nikita and Beauty and the Beast,2012. It is wonderfully written and **you need to read it!** Here is the summary for it:

**Vincent Keller & Catherine Chandler are kidnapped by Amanda & Ari whoplan on reviving the Super Soldier program, abandoned by Murifield. They needVincent as a guinea pig and Catherine as leverage. Will Tess, Evan & J.T. workwith the New Division to find them before it's too late? Sequel to Past,Present & Future under TV Shows - Beauty and the Beast, 2012**

Now, onto the next chapter…

* * *

Chapter 2

Vincent stood outside Alex's apartment, glancing left to right nervously. He was still uncomfortable standing at her front door. Years of hiding away was kicking in his "flight" reflex. Every little noise and creak was making him edgy.

"_Open the door already…"_ he thought to himself. Finally, he heard her footsteps approaching. The door swung open, and he was greeted by Alex's smiling face.

"Vincent! I'm so happy you're here. Come in," she said, stepping aside. Vincent hurried inside the apartment. Turning around, he was almost felled by the force of Alex colliding with him. He reached up his hands to steady her, unconsciously thinking how much taller than Catherine she was.

…Catherine…

She was the reason that he was in Alex's apartment tonight. Since the night that Catherine had told him to follow his heart and make his choice, he had been spending all his time with Alex. They had done things he never thought he would do again. They had reconnected and he was happy about that. But…

She wasn't Catherine…

He realized that he still had a hold of Alex. Stepping back, he cleared his throat. She looked at him curiously, before gesturing toward the couch. They took a seat, and Vincent began fidgeting nervously.

"Do you want a drink or something?" Alex asked him, picking up on his body language. Years of being a doctor told her that he had something on his mind. Something that was seriously bothering him.

Vincent couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him at her question. How often had he asked Catherine that exact same question? Running a hand through his hair, he shook his head at Alex. She continued to stare at him, openly curious now.

"Alex….this time that we have spent together had been great. I'm so happy that we have been able to…reconnect," Vincent started. Alex smiled.

"I feel the same way. Knowing that you are alive, that you didn't die all those years ago, has been such a balm for me. I love that we found each other again," Alex said, excitement permeating her words. Vincent looked down, a feeling of guilt beginning to come over him.

"I want you to understand…something. I'm not who I was before. I can never be the Vincent Keller that you fell in love with again. Too much has happened since then. I'm just not…_him _anymore."

Alex reached for his hand. Her eyes showed confusion. "Vincent…I don't understand. What are you trying to tell me, exactly?"

Vincent suddenly stood, and began pacing. This was harder than he thought it was going to be. He didn't want to hurt Alex, but he had to make her understand…

"Nine years ago….I saved a girl from being murdered. I've watched over her ever since. There was just…something that drew me toward her. Like a moth to a flame. Several months ago, we met again…"

Alex visibly stiffened. He heard her heart speed up. Pushing on, he continued…

"She…accepts me for all I am. She understands me, better than I sometimes understand myself. She…completes me, in ways I never thought would ever be possible for me."

"You….you love her?" Alex asked, her voice quiet.

Vincent looked her in the eye. "Yes, I love her. More than my own life. She deserves so much more than me, but…"

"And…is she also in love with you?" Alex asked, tears starting to form.

"We've never really talked about our feelings, but…yes, I believe she does. In fact, I'm sure she does."

"Do I know her?"

Vincent took a deep breath. "You treated her after a car accident. Recently."

Alex's breath caught. Recognition flared in her eyes. "You….you were the one who pulled her from the car? You saved her. I knew she couldn't have gotten out on her own. Not with her injuries," she muttered to herself.

"Yes, I pulled her out of the car. She was dying…." Vincent said, answering her, even though she hadn't poised the question to him.

"Catherine Chandler…."

"Yes…"

Alex stood up, facing Vincent. "This is goodbye, isn't it?"

"Catherine told me to follow my heart. She…._is _my heart. Without her, I wouldn't want to continue living," he said instead. Alex nodded, and sighed deeply.

"Thank you, Vincent. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to see you again. To know that you are okay. I wish you all the best in your future. You and Catherine."

Vincent walked toward the door, feeling a huge weight lifted off of him. Turning, he faced Alex for the last time. "Find love again, Alex. Find someone worthy of you. You deserve that, and more."

Her voice was so soft, a normal man would have missed it. "I already have…"

"Goodbye, Alex," Vincent said softly, before opening the door and slipping out. He heard her quiet sobs. Straightening his shoulders, he walked away from his past….

And walked toward his future.

* * *

_A/N So, did I do good? Next chapter will be Vincent's side with Catherine. See you in a bit! Reviews make me happy!_


	3. Chapter 3

The Choice

A/N Here is the 3rd chapter, told from Vincent's POV with Catherine. I may make this a longer fic if you think it is worth it. Let me know, okay?

So, I'm a little disappointed that I only got 6 reviews for the last chapter, compared to the 20 I got for the 1st one. *Pouts* Thanks to all who _did_ review. They really do make my day!

In other news, catching all sorts of spoilers for the next few episodes. All I can say is….Hold on to your hats, people. It's gonna be a bumpy ride for our fav couple. *Crosses fingers* Hopefully, not too bumpy.

Any who, On to the chapter…..

* * *

Chapter 3

As Vincent walked the downtown streets, he thought about seeing Catherine again. God, how he missed her. He couldn't even imagine the pain and suffering he must have put her through these last few weeks. He was such an idiot! Yes, he had been engaged to Alex. If 9/11 hadn't happened, they would have gotten married and had a family.

On the heels of that thought, came the realization that if 9/11 hadn't happened, he would never have enlisted, therefore never getting experimented on. He would never have had the beast inside him. He never would have been there to save Catherine all those years ago…

Catherine would have been killed that night, just like her mother. That thought almost brought Vincent to his knees.

In that instant, Vincent realized that all the choices he made, all the happenstance and chances had led to this moment, this decision…..

And he wouldn't change any of it. Good or bad, he had known since the moment he laid eyes on Catherine 9 years ago, that she would be his salvation. She would be everything he would ever need in his life.

Now, it was time to prove it to her.

As he neared the flower stand a couple blocks from Catherine's apartment, he spied a small bouquet of red roses. Smiling, he grabbed the roses and paid the vendor. _Perfect!_ With a spring in his step, he made his way to Catherine's.

Reaching Catherine's apartment building, he looked up and saw her fire escape window open. Hope flared inside of him. _She hadn't given up on him yet! _He jumped up, gaining the lowest one to the ground, and quietly made his way up to her window.

Once he was there, a quiet sobbing reached his ears. Vincent knew it was Catherine. He wanted to slap himself. Why had he treated her that way? Why had he taken so long to make his decision? Then, he realized something. Catherine had _always _been his choice. Since that night 9 years ago, everything he had done had been for _her._

Slipping soundlessly through the window, Vincent carefully placed the roses on Catherine's bed. As he pulled back, his elbow accidentally jostled the table, causing some papers to fall off. Looking closer, he realized that they were the notes that he had written to her. His heart started pounding. Even through all of this, she had still held onto those notes. Taking a step back, he almost groaned when his foot hit a loose board, causing it to creak.

From the living room, silence suddenly fell. Vincent heard Catherine get up from the couch. He heard her begin to move quietly toward her room. He looked around, finally deciding to hide behind her door. He stopped breathing as she entered her bedroom. Drawing a small breath, his senses were immediately assaulted by her unique scent. He heard her breath catch, knowing she had spied the roses.

As she walked toward her bed, Vincent stepped from behind the door. Catherine had her back to him, the roses clutched to her nose. She lifted her head up sharply, looking at the fire escape. Her shoulders dropped, and he heard her sniffle when she realized he wasn't there. He stood quietly in front of her door, waiting for her to turn around.

Finally, Catherine turned and gasped when she saw him. Vincent heard her heart pick up speed. She clasped the roses even tighter, and they just stared at each other. After a moment, Catherine breathed out…..

"Vincent…?"

Vincent stared back at her, wanting nothing more than to pull her against himself, and never let go.

"Hello, Catherine," he said. Vincent looked her up and down, taking in all of her beautiful features. He saw Catherine starting to blush under the hotness of his gaze. Their eyes collided, and he was lost in her hazel eyes. Her eyes held questions. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Catherine continued to stare at him, barely breathing. She then reached down, and pinched her arm, wincing when she did so. Vincent fought the chuckle building inside him. _Does she think she is dreaming?_

"What….what are you doing here?" Catherine asked, her voice slightly lower than a whisper. Vincent heard her though. A step brought him closer to her. The need to touch her was too great. It had been too long. Reaching his hand up, Vincent glided his hand gently over the softness of her cheek. Unconsciously, she leaned into his touch. Vincent was ecstatic.

Looking into her beautiful hazel eyes, Vincent told her, "You told me I had to make a choice. To follow my heart. I wanted you to know that I've made my choice." He then stood silent, waiting…..

Something flared in Catherine's eyes a heartbeat before she stepped away from him, breaking contact. Vincent worried when she turned away from him, hiding her face from his gaze. Her heart had picked up speed again, and he saw her shoulders shaking slightly. Fear now gripped him.

He was about to turn her around again, when he heard….

"Thank you for the roses. But…they weren't necessary. A text would have sufficed. You didn't have to come all the way over here to say…._goodbye." _Vincent's heart stopped at her words. _Shit!….._

Vincent could only stare helplessly at the back of her head. Did she really think that? What had he done to her? Vincent realized that Catherine had come to a _vastly _wrong assumption. Stepping behind her, he gently put his hands on her shoulders, turning her toward himself. Her head remained downcast, and he heard her shallow breathing as she fought tears. Placing his hand under her chin, he tipped it up, and finally, she made eye contact. Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

Leaning forward, Vincent settled his lips over hers. He kept the kiss light, with only a slight amount of pressure. When Catherine gasped against his lips, Vincent sucked her lower lip into his mouth. _Heaven!_ He heard Catherine groan as her fingers twined into his hair. Vincent pulled her closer, so that Catherine was nearly on her tip toes. His desire and want for her exploded, and Vincent deepened the kiss, his tongue sweeping into the moistness of her mouth. A second later, he felt Catherine respond, and he couldn't help the growl of satisfaction that left his throat.

Finally, oxygen deprived, they pulled apart, panting lightly, their hearts pounding in rhythm. Vincent reached up, running his fingers through Catherine's hair, feeling the silky weight run over his fingers.

Catherine gazed up at him, her eyes shining with love and desire. Vincent knew his own eyes reflected that as well. "I'm _not_ saying goodbye. Not to you. Not ever," he told her, causing Catherine to blush slightly.

"After that kiss, I kinda figured that out," Catherine said, sounding breathless. Vincent chuckled, as he pulled her toward him again.

"Alex is my past. But you…you are my present, and my future," Vincent told her, as he held Catherine tightly. Catherine snuggled into his warmth, and finally, he felt whole again.

He didn't know what the future yet held. But, he did know one thing. Whatever happened, they would face it _together. _Because, Catherine was his, and always would be.

* * *

_A/N So, what did you think? Reviews make me happy!_


	4. Chapter 4

The Choice

A/N So here is the 4th chapter people! (Finally, lol) Enjoy and please review! I have to say it: THE KISS! OMG I MELTED INTO A PUDDLE! HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT! CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT EPISODE!

* * *

Chapter 4

They sat silently on the couch, an open box of pizza in front of them, and 2 half full glasses of wine. Catherine was curled into Vincent's side, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. Finally, Catherine broke the comfortable silence.

"What made you pick me? Why not stay with her?" Catherine asked, needing to hear his answer. Vincent sighed deeply, but knew she needed to hear everything.

"The simple truth is that….Alex wasn't _right _for me anymore. I mean, we tried to reconnect. It worked for a little bit, but, there was always _you. _I found myself constantly comparing the two of you. You always came out on top. You have risked so much more than I could ever ask someone to, and you've always done it willingly. I couldn't see Alex doing that. She wanted us to pick up right where we left off. But, too much has changed for me. I'm not _that_ Vincent anymore. Not her Vincent. Honestly, I don't _want _to be him anymore. If I was him, I never would have met _you,"_ Vincent said, pulling Catherine in for a kiss.

"What put me over the top?" Catherine asked, giggling when Vincent tickled her nose.

"Honestly? The night you told me I had to follow my heart, to see if I still loved Alex. As much as it killed me inside to hear you say that, I realized that no matter what happened between Alex and I, I would still pick you in the end."

"I'm glad," Catherine sighed, nuzzling even closer to Vincent.

"Catherine? I know I asked before why we weren't moving forward. At the time, I thought you were toying with me, leading me on," Vincent said a moment later. Catherine pulled back, looking him deep in the eyes.

"I'm sorry about that night. I was so hurt and depressed. Only hours before, I had seen you and Alex kissing. And then, you showed up, wanting us to move forward, like that kiss had never happened. I… I put up my defenses. I have been hurt so much before, and here was the man that I…have feelings for…telling me he wants our relationship to move forward, after I had just seen him kissing his ex. I definitely wasn't in the right frame of mind to be having that conversation that night."

"Are you in the right frame of mind tonight?" Vincent asked, his eyebrow arching up. Instead of answering him, Catherine pulled herself into his lap. Vincent stared at her, his eyes wide. "Catherine, wh..?"

"Vincent, I think we've done enough talking," she said, before pulling his shirt over his head. She ran her hands over his hard abs, and felt the shuddering in breath that he took. Catherine relished in the power that she currently wielded. Vincent could only stare at her as her fingers danced over his suddenly very hot skin. A low growl escaped his throat. Catherine heard it, and smirked.

"Does beast want to come out and play?" she asked him teasingly. Then she squealed when Vincent grabbed her. Turning swiftly, he pressed her into the couch. Catherine caught the golden glint in his eyes seconds before his lips descended to hers. His hands roved over her stomach, before sliding his hands underneath the material. Catherine shuddered as she felt his hand climbing higher. His hand had just grazed her breast, when….

"Catherine? I'm home. _OH_….. I'm _SO _sorry!" Heather said, backpedaling fast. Vincent sat up quickly, pulling Catherine up as well. Heather was standing by the kitchen, her hands over her eyes. She inched her way sideways. "I'm just…..going to go to my room now. So sorry to have interrupted you. Nice to meet you tall, dark mystery man. Nice abs, by the way. I'm, uh… yeah…..bye," she said, before bee lining it to her room. The door slamming resonated through the apartment.

Vincent sat back with a sigh. "Well, that was a buzz kill."

Catherine had her hands over her face. "Oh my god! I can't believe she saw us. How the hell am I gonna explain this to her?"

Vincent grabbed her hands, pulling them down. "Relax. I doubt she even got a good look at me."

"_Nice to meet you tall, dark mystery man. Nice abs, by the way," _Catherine mimicked Heather. "Oh, she definitely saw you. No doubts there. Now she's gonna ask questions. She's gonna want to meet you…"

"Just tell her I'm some random guy that you picked up in a bar. I'm sure that has happened before," Vincent said, smirking at her.

Catherine couldn't contain the laugh that followed his statement. "You don't understand. My sister sees me kissing someone, she "Googles" him down to his High School yearbook."

"It will be fine. We'll figure it out. But, maybe I should go. I can hear Heather pacing in her room. I'm sure she is just _dying _to start asking you all those questions." Vincent stood up, pulling his shirt on at the same time. Catherine stood as well. Vincent reached for his jacket and slipped that on as well.

They walked silently into Catherine's room. Vincent turned around and pulled Catherine in for another kiss. She melted against him. Reluctantly breaking the kiss, Vincent stepped out onto the fire escape.

"I love you," Catherine said softly.

"I am so in love with you," Vincent said with equal softness. Waving, he disappeared down the stairs.

Catherine sighed. Walking out of her bedroom, she said loudly, "Heather?….."

* * *

_A/N I know….I'm evil. I had to throw Heather into it. But, at least she didn't do like in the show. I've wanted to beat her down the last two episodes. Anyway, Review please!_


	5. Chapter 5

The Choice

A/N Hi Hi! Okay, so I told a few of you that this would be the last chapter. *Pout* _However…._I have decided to continue it after all!*YAY* I will be writing this story simultaneously with my Switched At Birth story, "Moments of Clarity, Moments of Insanity." I will try to update this every few days, but I make no promises…..

Any way, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. As always, read and review!

* * *

Chapter 5

Catherine had been making the final preparations for dinner when she heard the knock at the front door. Against her better judgment, she had allowed Heather to talk her into a small dinner so Heather could meet Vincent. At first, Catherine had balked, knowing Heather would beat him down with questions. She was also trying to protect Vincent's identity.

After he had left the other night, Heather had indeed bombarded her with more than a dozen questions. By process of elimination, Heather figured out that Vincent was "Vincent Zalansky," the ass who had gone back to his ex. Catherine had tried to deny it, but Heather wasn't buying into it.

"Come on, Catherine. I just want to meet him. Most normal people bring their boyfriends home to meet their sisters," Heather had whined.

Catherine tried not to laugh at the irony of just how _un _normal her life was. "Fine, I will _ask _him," she said, relenting. So that is how she now found herself making them all dinner.

"I'll get it," Catherine yelled, louder than necessary. She knew that Vincent could hear her even if she whispered. She was just giving Heather a warning _not _to answer the door.

Heather came out of her bedroom, wearing a much fancier outfit than Catherine had expected. Heather was pulling on heels, when Catherine said, "I thought we agreed on _casual!?_"

Heather brushed off her question. "This is _festive-_casual! What? What's the big deal?"

Catherine rolled her eyes as Vincent again knocked at the door. "Coming," she yelled.

Pulling open the door, she saw Vincent on the other side, looking very handsome and nervous as hell. In his hand, he held a small bouquet of flowers.

"Hi. It sounds like I'm underdressed," he said lightly. Catherine smiled at him.

"No, you look perfect. Come in," she said, tugging his arm slightly. Vincent walked in behind her, and Heather called, "Hello!" from the middle of the room. Vincent waved slightly and gave a small smile.

"Heather, this is Vincent. Vincent, my sister Heather," Catherine said, introducing them properly.

Heather looked him up and down. "So, you're the ass who broke my sisters heart," Heather said point blank. Catherine's jaw dropped and Vincent's gaze dropped to the floor.

"_Heather!_" Catherine screeched.

Heather huffed. "Well, he did! We all know it."

Catherine threw Vincent an apologetic look. She started to say something, when Vincent beat her to the punch. "No, she's right. I did break your heart. And like I said before, I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you."

Heather did a little "_awwwww" _under her breath. "So, Vincent, why _did _you go back to your ex?"

"Because I am _incredibly _stupid. I was scared of the incredibly intense feelings that I have for your sister."

That seemed to satisfy Heather. "So, where did you two meet?"

Catherine opened her mouth to answer, when Heather cut her off. "I asked _him!_"

Vincent looked at Catherine. "Outside a bar."

Catherine smirked to herself. They had indeed meet for the first time outside a bar. Though, at the time, Catherine hadn't a clue who he was. But, she would be forever grateful that it was _him _who saved her that night…

Vincent continued his story. "I looked into her eyes, and…."

"You just…knew?" Heather said softly. Vincent smiled and nodded. "yeah."

Heather clapped her hands together gleefully. "That is just so _sweet!_ He's good looking _and _a sweet talker, too!

Vincent seemed to remember the flowers then. Thrusting them toward Heather, he said, "Here. These are for you."

Heather took them and breathed them in. "Oh, thank you! I'm gonna put these into a really nice vase."

As Heather walked away, Vincent smiled at Catherine. "That went well," he said quietly. Catherine shrugged.

"I'm sorry. I told her not to ask you a lot of questions," Catherine said, the apology ripe in her voice. Vincent shook his head.

"It's ok. I'm guessing I passed inspection."

Catherine smiled and shook her head. "Yeah….for now."

Heather walked back over to them, and they all sat down for dinner. Just then, there was another knock on the door. Heather jumped up. "Oh, I'll get it!" she said, rushing to the door. Vincent's eyes were wide with fear.

"I thought it was just gonna be us?" he asked, looking ready to bolt out the window.

"It _was," _Catherine confirmed.

* * *

_A/N You know what to do…..read and review!_


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ!

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ!**

**JUST TO CLARIFY SOME THINGS TO MY READERS: I AM CURRENTLY WORKING 42-45 HOURS A WEEK AT MY JOB, EVEN THOUGH I AM ONLY PART TIME. I ALSO HAVE A THREE YEAR OLD BOY THAT TAKES UP ALOT OF MY TIME. I WORK ON MY STORIES WHEN I AM ABLE TO, SUCH AS AT WORK OR AT HOME WHEN I HAVE DOWN TIME.**

**OVER THE LAST WEEK, MY LIFE HAS IMPLODED AROUND ME. I CURRENTLY HAVE $20,000.00 IN CREDIT CARD DEBT THAT I AM TRYING TO GET A LOAN FOR TO PAY OFF. I HAVE $17,000.00 LEFT IN MEDICAL BILLS FROM WHEN I GOT MY GALLBLADDER OUT IN APRIL THAT MEDICAID IS NOT COVERING, BECAUSE ACCORDING TO THEM, MY HUSBAND AND I MAKE TOO MUCH MONEY! IF THAT WAS THE CASE, I WOULDN'T HAVE ANY TROUBLE PAYING THOSE CREDIT CARDS OFF, NOW WOULD I! AND ON TOP OF THAT, MY HUSBANDS TRANSMISSION IS SHOT IN HIS TRUCK. THAT IS ANOTHER $3,000.00 TO REPLACE IT.**

**THIS IS THE FIRST TIME THIS WEEK I HAVE BEEN ABLE TO GET ON MY LAPTOP! I AM TRYING TO GET MY STORIES OUT AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE. HOWEVER, PLEASE UNDERSTAND: ****REAL LIFE GETS IN THE WAY!**

**THAT ALL BEING SAID, I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SAY HOW MUCH I APPRECIATE THE OVERWHELMING SUPPORT I HAVE GOTTEN FOR ALL OFF MY STORIES. THE WAY THEY ALL STAND RIGHT NOW, THIS IS HOW THEY ARE GOING TO BE WORKED ON/COMPLETED:**

**ACCIDENTALLY WEDDED: 3 CHAPTERS LEFT.**

**THE CAMP OUT: 2 CHAPTERS LEFT.**

**THE CHOICE: 1 CHAPTER LEFT.**

**MOMENTS OF CLARITY, MOMENTS OF INSANITY- ONGOING AS LONG AS SWITCHED AT BIRTH IS ON THE AIR. THIS TITLE WILL COVER THE ENTIRE FIRST SEASON. THE SECOND SEASONS TITLE WILL BE ENTITLED: HOLDING ON AND LETTING GO. AS THIS FANFIC IS THE LONGEST OF ALL OF MINE, IT WILL OBVIOUSLY REQUIRE A LOT MORE ATTENTION. I PLAN TO GET SEVERAL CHAPTERS AHEAD BEFORE I BEGIN REPOSTING CHAPTERS FOR THIS STORY.**

**I HAVE READ EVERY SINGLE REVIEW I HAVE GOTTEN FOR ALL OF MY STORIES. EVEN IF I DON'T REPLY, KNOW I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE ONE!:)**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, COMMENTS, OR CONCERNS- PLEASE FEEL FREE TO PM ME:)**

**SORRY IF THIS SOUNDED A BIT BITCHY. LIKE I SAID, IT HAS BEEN A LONG WEEK.**

**BONESBEMMETTLOVER:)**


End file.
